


The Massacre

by fefsprites



Series: Narutostuck [1]
Category: Homestuck, Naruto
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe, Animated GIFs, Blood and Violence, Bro Strider is a Bastard, Childhood Trauma, Digital Art, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, narutostuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fefsprites/pseuds/fefsprites
Summary: " For a moment, it felt okay, deep in Rose’s heart, like everything would be fine, but as she chanced a glance up to the large woman, their gazes met, and something indescribable washed over Jane. The womans clear, sky-blue eyes, stared into Rose’s, red and glowing like embers, consumed by a twist of black the older woman had never seen before. She kept them locked for a moment longer, then released the two kids, moving to stand, and looking over the flames painting the night sky. "





	The Massacre

She was so close to defeating him, ending what her crazed uncle had started, the blood of their family flowing free as corpses littered what remained of the still-burning Uchiha compound. She could win, here, now, in this moment. Kunai in hand, sharingan up and swirling with power, his one arm all but useless as it hung limply at his side.

But, with small, near soundless pads against the wood of the floor adjacent, an echo of normalcy amongst chaos, Roxy heard it. The sliding of the door behind her, the room of her sister, where two of her most beloved family members slept peacefully, the ones she had been fighting so hard for.

Sleep addled and serene, her sister asked out ‘_ Roxy? _’, and that was it - Roxy’s head turned, as if in slow motion, her features twisting, concentration being swallowed up by the pervasive screaming to cover Rose within her head, to get her out of there. All focus drained from Roxy, and that was it, she knew, as the shocking pain shot through her abdomen, hands clutching, grasping for anything, her kunai clattering to the floor, the only sound aside from her own choked gasps.

Her eyes locked with Roses own, her sister's face mirroring her own. A horrific display of shock, terror, and an immediate sadness, all washing and forcing through the little girl clad in her soft purple nightgown - The one Roxy bought her for her birthday, not even a few days prior.

With her last breath, Roxy whispered a ragged, ‘_ Run, _’. 

Rose stood, scared, as she finally glanced upward, beyond her sister struggling to hold onto her life, to the shadow leering above her, she understood, her instincts kicking in and she slammed the sliding door shut, panic overcoming her, all but crashing into her cousin, shaking him awake. She didn’t wait for her cousin to come into consciousness fully, pulling him up onto wobbling legs, yanking his arm alongside her, opening door after door in the maze of walls and fire and death that had become her home.

It hurt, her heart, crying for air, for her sister, for her cousin, for everyone. In the hollow of her gut, she knew they couldn’t run forever, her lungs scorching her insides, her puny, bruising and pain filled feet padding as far as they could take her, until she collapsed, Dave tripping over her as the two were sent hurtling toward the grass outside, the final door slamming wholly open behind the two.

As she felt the overwhelming presence above her, the shadow of death looming to claim her young life, she sobbed, Dave clinging to her much as she did to him, calling out for her sister - For her mother - For anyone to come and save her.

If the gods had heard her, they made it more than clear. Her calls were answered, her eyes cracked open, aimless forms of chakra closing in all around them as she felt a dull pain in the back of her skull, burning at the back of her eyes alongside her tears.

That was all it took for her uncle to run off, sharp grin gleaming under the moonlight one last time, vanishing into the night, the unknown visions dispersing as quickly as they arrived, following the soon to be missing-nin.

It took awhile to steady themselves, legs jelly and limp as they panted for oxygen, chests heaving with unpracticed gasps. As soon as they could, Rose took Dave toward the opening of the compound, the path clear in her mind as the two waddled along. Their hands clasped together tightly. Bodies littered their path, stubby legs stepping over them, into pools of familial bloodlines, of generations of work their ancestors had strived to create, yet they did not allow themselves to look, to spare even a glance to the horrors beneath them as they slowly walked along their path to safety.

They made it out, worse for wear, but alive, their tears long-since dried on their cheeks. The Hokage herself pulled the two into her arms as soon as she spotted them, her expression grim and dark, hugging them to her chest and squeezing so tightly that they had to gasp as they were released. 

For a moment, it felt okay, deep in Rose’s heart, like everything would be fine, but as she chanced a glance up to the large woman, their gazes met, and something indescribable washed over Jane. The womans clear, sky-blue eyes, stared into Rose’s, red and glowing like embers, consumed by a twist of black the older woman had never seen before. She kept them locked for a moment longer, then released the two, moving to stand, and looking over the flames painting the night sky.

Jane hung her head, and with a call, the children, traumatised yet oddly calm, were escorted away, carried to the hospital by Jounin they did not know, and tended to by nurses and doctors whose faces all formed together into a lifeless blob around them.

Through it all, their hands did not separate, locked in a clammy stalemate that refused to let up, to let go of what they thought was all they had left in the world. Tiny bodies curled up on one cot, hugging close, even as soft, barely there sobs broke out in the middle of the night, bouncing off the horrifically pristine white walls.

That night, the two swore to one another they would always be together, as brother and sister.

It was a week before the true last of their family had returned, called back as soon as he could be from an S-Rank solo mission he had taken on. Seeing his home burned to the ground, and the mass of names engraved onto a plaque sitting outside what had once been the Uchiha compound, listing the names of what had tied him to the accursed village for so long, he did not utter even a single word of mourning, spindle-like fingers roaming only over one name, before he turned on his heel, to glance down at his brother, and cousin.

He, Dirk, Rose was reminded by Jane as she stared up at him, charcoal eyes staring unblinkingly toward the man who looked so similar to _ Him _, was going to take care of her and Dave. Take them under his wing as their last bit of family. Jane had been caring for the two Uchiha until he returned. The two were like polar opposites, yet to Rose, they seemed almost identical. Faces stone cold, calculating, an aura of superiority radiating off of them. 

Jane pulled Dirk aside, grasping at his arm to rip him away from gently patting Dave’s head, and talking to him in hushed tones. Yet, Rose could read it all on their lips, her eyes bleeding a bloody red as she watched them like a hawk.

‘_ I can give you a place to live, _ ’ She said, ‘ _ No, I’ll take care of this myself, _ ’ He returned. Back and forth, the two adults went, circling over and over around one another, trying to pressure the other to give in, until Dirk let out a sigh, Jane’s insistence overbearing, controlling even, as she stared down the shorter man. ‘ _ Fine, _’ was the last of it, Jane’s frown not lifting, yet her body relaxed, arms uncrossing with a curt nod of her head. Satisfied.

All that was said was unimportant, in Rose’s mind at least, red returning to their natural pitch black, and locking to her feet.

She hoped, despite everything, that Dirk would be better than _ Him _.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I post a lot about my Narutostuck AU on my twitter, @fefsprites, incase anyone is curious about the AU!


End file.
